


Stealth

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle is sneaky-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealth

Lester stirred sleepily and then froze, listening to the tell tale sounds of an intruder making his way through the flat. *thump* That was the shoe rack in the hallway. *flump* There went the stack of novels his lover had left on the bookcase. *crash* Lester winced, he'd never liked that lamp much anyway.

The door opened with a bang and he flicked the light on, laughing as Jon blinked at him tipsily. 

“I was trying to sneak.” 

“Well, I'm certainly glad all the taxpayers' money spent training you in stealth tactics wasn't wasted, sweetheart!” James said dryly.


End file.
